The never forgotten dance
by Otakulover21
Summary: When Yui stumbles at her wedding album, she remembered the good memories that comes from it with her husband. A Reiji x Yui fanfic. Warning: OOC. Published also in Wattpad


**Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers, I only own the plot.**

 **The never forgotten dance**

One day at the Sakamaki mansion, a 24 year old, Sakamaki (Komori) Yui was sitting at the living room, looking at some photos of an album. The album contains the pictures of her wedding day. She would never forget what happened that very day.

Everyone was happy for the wedded couple and they gave their wishes to them.

Then Yui smiled, she would also never forget the dance, her and her husband did. They danced at the middle of the ballroom and the music was very calming and soothing, also with the accompaniment of the violins. And their honeymoon, the only word she can describe it was… Amazing!

They went to many places for one year. Like France, Spain, Portugal, America, and many more.

Then the door opened and revealed her husband, who came back from the castle, to arrange some things.

"Yui, what are you doing?" Her husband asks her.

"Ah! Reiji-san! Okaerinasai" She greeted him with a smile.

"Tadaima" He also smiled at her.

"I was just looking at the photos of our wedding day." She answered his previous question.

"Is that so? Then you must also remember our dance." He smirked.

"Of course, the dance was really memorable for the both of us!" She beamed at him. Then Reiji took her hands into his and pulled her to him, so their chest was touching.

"Enlighten me then…" He said with lust in his eyes.

"Sure, my dear husband" She purred seductively by his ear, and Reiji, being the guy here, got slightly turned on by it.

"When the host announced our first dance, we slowly walked at the middle of the room and you put one of your hands in my waist and the other one in my hand, my other hand was in your shoulder." She said it while placing the hands on the right places.

"And when the music started we danced around the dancefloor, and didn't noticed the other people sitting down and just watched us." She continued. "I closed my eyes and leaned closer to you, so that my head was on your shoulder. You inclined your head in mine and we just swayed to the music. I felt like we were above the ground, like we were flying while still dancing.

Then I opened my eyes to look down and then I was surprised that we didn't touch the floor, so I leaned and tightened my hold on you and look in your eyes. It felt so magical. Then suddenly, the music started to change its tempo, it changed to a more sensual-kind of music. It was tango." They stopped dancing because Yui put both her hands into his chest and stared at his eyes and continued to speak.

"Though the music changed, we still continued to dance, but not the usual dance, we danced Tango together. Never in my life have I thought that you could dance Tango and neither could I dance it also. But I just feel the beat with you."

With that being said, they danced Tango in the living room and Yui is still explaining about their dance.

"After we danced tango, you took my hand and you led me to another room where there are less people. You closed and locked the door. I don't know why but you suddenly kissed me passionately and after that we made love even though our honeymoon didn't start yet." Yui looked into his eyes and saw raw lust in it.

Then, Reiji started to inch forward at Yui, with a smirk and predator eyes. He stopped when his lips is merely centimeters apart from hers.

"Yui, oh dear Yui… Do you know what have you done to me?" He asked her. Yui just shrugged at him, but deep down, she really knows what she has done to him.

"You got me turned on, that's what it is." He still continued to smirk and look down at Yui.

Yui shivered by his words. Not by fear, but by pleasure. She then apart from him by only a centimetre, and caress his face with her hands and said.

"And so, what do you want me to do?" She boldly asked him.

"Take responsibility." He commanded her with lust in his eyes.

"And what is my prize for taking responsibility?" She asked him again.

"I will think of it later, until _you have_ taken responsibility." He said seductively while looking at her with lust and love.

She then gently slide her hands at his chest and looked at him, with new determined face, and kissed him with all the passion that build up a while ago. Reiji kissed her back with the same amount of force and slid his hands into her waist.

This stopped when Yui separated from Reiji. He had a scowl on his face, showing that he's incredibly pissed by Yui's actions. He growled at her but Yui showed no signs of tremor, she then shushed him by putting her index finger at his mouth and quickly hugged him. Reiji is surprised by her action, but stll returned her hug with the same amount of force.

"What's wrong, Yui?" He asked her with concern in his voice. He then released the hug and looked at her face, she wore a small smileon her face.

"Nothing's wrong, Reiji-san…" She trailed off.

"Then" He was cut off when Yui interrupted him.

"I just… I don't know what to say, we've been married for three years now and we're living a great life, but I feel that I'm missing something…" She told him with a small frown on her face. She started to feel like that almost 10 months after their wedding, but she didn't tell her husband because she doesn't want him to worry about her.

Reiji just stared at his wife for minutes and then sighed. He really wants to make love to her, but he thinks that he should first console his wife. He grabbed her hand that was on his face and kissed it with gentleness and care. He then looked at her and told her.

"Yui, you should have told me, I know most of the time I'm doing my duties outside but, please, please rely on me a little." He said to her while staring at her intently. Yui just hung her head down to hide her embarrassment for not relying on her husband.

"I know that Reiji-san, but I don't want you to worry about me." She told him still hanging her head down. Reiji smiled at this, he didn't know that his wife is a little stubborn on the head. He kissed her forehead and stayed there for some minutes.

"Do you know what you need?" He asked her lovingly. She shook her head when she finally looked up to his gaze.

"You need to relax and have a good _distraction_." He said, smirking. Yui looked at him confused, but when she decided to speak, he immediately kissed her right on the lips. She was totally shocked at the surprise kiss, but nonetheless kissed him back with the same intensity.

Reiji then started to kiss her below the lips. Her neck, collarbone, the valley of her breast… He knows his wife is not innocent anymore but whenever they're doing "it", she always acts like it's their first time sleeping together.

"You know Reiji-san we can continue this in bed." She suggested, throwing him a shy but knowing look. He nodded and led them to their bedroom while carrying her.

That night was one of the best nights they ever had. They made love over and over again. And of course, with a little whip spanking…

The couple are at their bed, still sleeping and naked. Reiji is hugging Yui closer to his chest and her hands are at his bare chest. The first one to wake up was Reiji. He blinked his eyes and looked down at his chest to see his wife cuddling on his chest. He smiled and gently brushed his fingers on her hair, Yui started to move but she still had her eyes closed and cuddled closer to Reiji.

He then kissed her forehead lovingly and smelled her hair. It smelled of fresh roses and a lingering smell of lavender. He also looked at her body that consists of bites that he made. He smirked at that and caressed the bites. Yui then stirred when he touched a bite that was near her hip.

She blinked and saw her husband who had a smug smirk on his face. She blushed when she remembered the events that happened last night.

"Good morning, Yui." He greeted. He had that smirk that he usually wore whenever his wife is embarrassed.

"Good morning, Reiji-san." She greeted him back, her face redder than a tomato.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes I am, Reiji-san."

"That's good to hear." He kissed her forehead again and hugged her tighter.

"I love you, Reiji-san"

"I love you too Yui."

 **THE END**


End file.
